Tollubo
is Being Rewritten |text=This page is currently in the process of being rewritten. Some of what you see may no longer be considered canon. |image= }} Toa Tollubo is a dimensionally-displaced Toa of Light who currently resides in the Fractures Universe, where he loosely serves as a Toa Metru. History Early Life Similarly to most other Toa of Light, Tollubo began his life on Spherus Magna, as an Av-Matoran. He was one of the first handful of such Matoran to be created and aided in the early construction of the Matoran Universe. After a considerable period of heavy labor, he was eventually placed in the Universe Core with the other Av-Matoran. Under the protection of the Toa Mata, Tollubo lived with his fellow villagers in relative peace for 40,000 years. Over the course of this period he developed a strong friendship with another Av-Matoran named Mesa. Time Slip Approximately 60,000 years ago, when the Time Slip occurred, Tollubo was amongst the minority of the Av-Matoran who were separated from the rest of the tribe. Deeply saddened by the prospect of losing his memories and never seeing Mesa again, the young Matoran of Light altered his color scheme to silver and grey in the hopes that it would remind him of the grey skies of Karda Nui and prompt him to one day return. Tollubo was swiftly relocated to the small settlement of Bo-Koro in the Mainland Swamp of the Southern Continent, where he encountered a number of different Matoran of Plantlife. However, he swiftly grew bored of the peaceful, picturesque nature of his new village and resolved to travel the Matoran Universe, in search of adventure. For a considerable number of years, Tollubo settled on Stelt, where he became involved in an illicit gang of dockyard thugs, capturing harbor-bound vessels and looting them of their goods. This job provided the Av-Matoran with stability for many years. After 4,000 years of prominence, the actions of the wandering Toa Lesovikk put a fatal end to the gang's activities and Tollubo was injured after being caught in an explosion. Seeking repairs but living in a time where Karzahni's experimental "rebuilding" process was frowned upon, Tollubo was forced to consult with the Makuta of Stelt, offering his service to the Brotherhood in exchange for healing. The Makuta agreed to Tollubo's request but, instead of relieving him of the pain, had the Av-Matoran sent to Destral, forcing him to endure further agony. When he landed on the Brotherhood of Makuta's island fortress, Tollubo was experimented on by Makuta Chirox. The Makuta attempted several of his prototype Shadow Leech formulas on the Matoran and, while none of them were successful in transforming him into a Shadow Matoran, it is clear that his experimental procedure had a deep-rooted psychological and physical impact on his body. Brotherhood of Makuta Whilst serving the Brotherhood, Tollubo's identity as an Av-Matoran remained unknown as neither he nor the Makuta were aware of his true role. With no known elemental abilities presenting themselves during testing, it was assumed that he was a De-Matoran on account of his coloration and somewhat advanced hearing. Thus, he became Makuta Chirox's personal assistant for a short length of time. Whilst serving the organization, Tollubo was known to have participated in the assassination of a Toa of Psionics, having accompanied Makuta Gorast on a brief excursion. At some point in his life, Tollubo also encountered Metru Nui's former Military Commander in Chief, Glacii. After an armed skirmish between the two, the Ko-Matoran eventually emerged victorious and the Av-Matoran escaped, his pride wounded. Tollubo's loyalty came to an abrupt end roughly 1,300 years ago, when the Toa Hagah's rebellion took place and he witnessed the execution of Makuta Chirox's entire Toa Hagah team. The Av-Matoran then came to realize he would find no shelter through servitude to the Makuta. Fearful for his own life, the Matoran of Light researched as much of Makuta Teridax's Grand Plan as he could before departing Destral and fleeing into the wilderness of the Southern Matoran Universe. The fragments of information that he learnt pertained to a detailed map of the Southern Continent. The Matoran spent many years of his life traveling the more volcanic regions of the Matoran Universe in hopes of evading Brotherhood pursuit. During this time, he began a nomadic life in the Southern Island Chain, where he faced challenge every day. It was at this point that Tollubo developed a dislike for the Matoran in the more civilized, developed Northern regions of the Matoran Universe, often accusing them of being pansified and soft. For a considerable number of years, Tollubo traversed the Southern Island Chains, frequently encountering dangerous Rahi. It was at this point that he came into contact with Toa Zaria. After living rough following his discovery that the Brotherhood were purging all Toa of Iron and Magnetism from the Matoran Universe, he was hostile towards the former servant of the hated organization and ordered him to leave the island solely on the merit that he was not a Makuta. However, Tollubo would later claim to have received Toa Zaria's autograph, indicating that the Toa of Iron had offered him shelter before learning of his true identity. Order of Mata Nui Service Under unclear circumstances, Tollubo was captured by an Order of Mata Nui strike team intent on torturing him in hopes of revealing the nature of the Brotherhood's activities on Visorak. However, he was able to bargain his worth by revealing the necessary information, an excuse that he had used on various occasions to get out of trouble over the centuries of wandering. He was then brought to Daxia and interrogated by Tobduk before his value was assessed and the Order of Mata Nui became aware that he was in fact an Av-Matoran. Intrigued by this peculiar prospect and aware that a Toa of Light was destined to arise someday, Tobduk decided that it was best to keep the Matoran of Light close at hand and recruited him as a servant of the Order of Mata Nui. Roughly 4,300 years ago, Tollubo was charged with processing a number of reports from informants in Metru Nui, who oversaw the technological revolution taking place, and organizing them into a status report for Toa Helryx. The Av-Matoran then argued the case that the first Kanoka Disks and the installation of the city-wide Chute system were both successful. His feedback on these developments was generally positive. However, his report raised serious concerns over the Vahki following the mishap that had been the Kralhi prototype. He correctly claimed that, should the Vahki ever be reprogrammed with malicious software, they could pose a serious threat to the security of Metru Nui. 2,500 years ago, when Artakha requested that the Order destroy any evidence to the whereabouts of his island, Tollubo was responsible for infiltrating a Matoran community in the Northern Continent and destroying a detailed map of the Western Matoran Universe. Additionally, he was known to have assassinated a Bo-Matoran sailor who knew of Artahka's location. During the events of the Toa/Dark Hunter War, Tollubo was relocated to the Southern Continent, where he worked to evacuate Matoran settlements that became caught in the crossfire of the conflict. At one point, the Matoran of Light was also rumored to have charged into a forest fire to save a number of Matoran from the inferno. Unknowingly, Tollubo actually saved several of his original Av-Matoran friends from Karda Nui and did not recognize them. Photok was one such Matoran. Reign of Shadows At the point of Makuta Teridax's domination of the Matoran Universe, Tollubo had taken up residence in Nynrah. Forced to accept the downfall of Mata Nui, the Av-Matoran went into hiding, where he encountered Glonor, Jollun, Mesa and Saran; a group of Matoran who had escaped the Southern Continent. Little to his knowledge, however, three of them were in fact Av-Matoran. Under unclear circumstances, the group's location was compromised by a rogue Rahkshi of Fragmentation, which proceeded to kill Mesa and injure Jollun before Glonor and Tollubo were able to band together and kill the Rahkshi themselves. Given his military experience, Glonor was able to effectively steer the group to safety in an old, abandoned fortress on the coast of Nynrah. In spite of this, Tollubo took the role as the group's leader. After several weeks of isolation, Toa Gali arrived on the island, making contact with the four Av-Matoran and enabling their escape, along with a large number of Fe-Matoran. Catching wind of a Rahkshi army amassing in the Southern Matoran Universe, Tollubo and his allies Following the death of Makuta Teridax and the debilitation of the Great Spirit Robot, Tollubo and the rest of the denizens of the Matoran Universe emigrated to Spherus Magna. Spherus Magna Upon exiting the Matoran Universe, Tollubo was swayed to join his fellow Matoran as they mingled with the Agori species. For a period of time, he found peace in a small settlement that had been constructed in the Northern region of the planet. In particular, Tollubo became well-acquainted with Betak and Eselox, the former of whom developed a romantic attraction to him, a concept that was alien to him having spent his life in the abstinence of the Matoran Universe. Still grieving over the loss of Mesa, however, Tollubo coul not share any form of romantic affection towards Betak and continued to feel guilty as the Agori reminded him of Mesa. After growing discontent with the mellow nature of life in a village and keen to explore the newly reformed virgin forests of Spherus Magna, Tollubo planned to traverse Bota Magna and the unexplored northern regions of the planet. However, upon hearing word of Tollubo's experience in the Order of Mata Nui - coupled with his identity as an Av-Matoran - Turaga Matau recommended him to a seasoned Toa, who wished to relinquish his Toa Power to a new generation of warriors. As events transpired, both Tollubo and Jollun received Toa Stones and were eventually transformed into Toa. In spite of his new-found power, Tollubo swiftly began to realize that a life of duty did not suit him and one day decided to uproot himself from his village, intent on embarking on his quest for Bota Magna. Sticking with his closely-knit circle of associates, Toa Tollubo accompanied Glonor, Betak and Eselox on an expedition. Torn between remaining in the village to protect the Matoran and his friend, Toa Jollun eventually decided to join this group, bringing his companion, Saran, along with him. Contrary to the Tollubo’s initial intentions of a joyful, revitalizing excursion, the party soon happened upon a subterranean tunnel shaft which led deep underground. Unsure of what lay beneath, Jollun suggested that they returned to their village, where they could establish contact with the Turaga. Headstrong and eager to make a name for himself, Tollubo ignored his fellow Toa and led the others deep into the cave. Upon entering the subterranean passageway, Tollubo and his allies happened upon an abandoned grotto, which had once served as a personal laboratory for the Great Being known as Heremus. Decorated with curious inventions as the workstation was, the travelers discovered a device capable of projecting dimensional portals. Swiftly theorizing that the Great Beings had used the device to flee not only the planet, but also the universe, Tollubo suffered a severe anxiety attack, denouncing his faith in the Great Beings altogether and calling out to the heavens in search of divine judgment. When he found no word from above he was consoled by Betak, whose claim that "from those who have much to give, much is required," moved him to acknowledge that he could only stride forwards. Convinced that there was no life for him on Spherus Magna, Tollubo elected to use the dimensional device to travel to a different reality, one where his talents could be put to better use. Discontent with the state of Spherus Magna, Tollubo's allies followed him through a dimensional portal. Fractures Universe On the other side of the dimensional gate, Tollubo and his cohorts found themselves in a dystopian, post-war version of the Onu-Metru Archives in the Fractures Universe. Having landed in the middle of a battle between two young Toa and a tribe of Zyglak, Tollubo and Jollun were forced to take action to defend their kin and drive off the Zyglak. After a hostile introduction, the two Toa welcomed Tollubo and his party, taking them to the Coliseum for embassy with the universe’s Turaga. Along the journey, it became apparent to the travelers that a war had recently ended as the island was still recovering from fresh damages. Upon their arrival in the Coliseum, the Toa of Light were greeted by two members of the Turaga High Council; Turaga Matoro and Turaga Vilnius, both of whom seemed apprehensive by the unique timing of their arrival. During this discussion it swiftly became apparent that a war had decimated the Matoran Universe in this reality, claiming the life of Jollun's counterpart and prompting Tollubo's counterpart to turn to a life of crime. Offended by the accusations and suspicions he was regarded with on account of actions that were not his own, Tollubo resolved to stay in the reality and fight to defend his honor in the eyes of the Matoran, who saw him as a weak-willed murderer and disregarded his heroic sacrifices. To be added ''Frozen Calling'' Three months after the events of Tollubo's defeat at the hands of Racasix, the Toa of Light had managed to clean up his act and had begun working closely with both Toa Kualus and Toa Tourik to both regain his lost image as a Toa and to play a greater role in the Toa Metru. After appearing to teach a training exercise for several new recruits of the Metru-Nui Law Enforcement, Tollubo and Tourik were sent to Ta-Metru with Betak and several members of the Matoran Land Army to combat Toa Graviton, a powerful and corrupt Toa of Gravity who had been imprisoned beneath the city for several centuries. The Toa proceeded to pummel Tollubo before Tourik and Betak were able to coordinate an attack. The Agori was able to bring their enemy down to the ground with a Sting Rifle while Tourik then proceeded to engage him, shattering his Kanohi and damaging his armor with Spiked Dagger Plant spores. However, Graviton swiftly pointed out that he was not in fact a Makuta and that the prickly plants did little more than inconvenience him. He then proceeded to create a gravitational field between the two, increasing gravity's effect on Tourik and pressing him down on Betak, pinning the pair in place. Later in the struggle, Tollubo was able to use his Kanohi Pakari to resist Graviton's Elemental Powers and incapacitate the criminal, thus freeing the Toa of Plantlife and Betak. ''Judgment Day'' To be added... Abilities and Traits As an Av-Matoran, Tollubo had limited access to his elemental powers, to the extent of being able to fire bolts of light and change the way others perceived the color of his armor. Since becoming a Toa of Light, Tollubo became able to creating lasers, beams of elemental light, and solid light projections. He can also change his color scheme and create complex illusions by bending light, an ability that he frequently used when disguising himself daily. Arsenal Tollubo's first known set of tools consisted of welding equipment, which he used to craft robotic parts during the construction of the Matoran Universe. Upon his placement in the Universe Core he was given a pair of standardized Light Blades to launch short elemental bursts from and to protect himself from Rahi predators. Initially, Tollubo was given a Mask of Sensory Aptitude as his primary Kanohi. However this mask became damaged when he was caught in an explosion on Stelt that critically wounded him and was later replaced by a Great Kanohi, a mask that was crafted in the shape of an Avohkii and that had once belonged to one of Makuta Chirox's Toa Hagah. Upon faking his death, Tollubo replaced the mask with a Kanohi Kakama and abandoned this Kanohi. While in conjunction with a Toa, Tollubo had the ability to slightly accelerate the life processes of one or more targets to make them slower and weaker. This ability is also exclusive to any wearer of a Mask of Aging. Shortly after his transformation into a Toa, Tollubo began a daily routine of replacing his Kanohi and color scheme on a daily basis, each day adopting a brand new disguise that concealed his identity as a Toa of Light. Disguises Quotes Trivia *Tollubo was the winner of the annual Best Page of the Year competition in 2013. *In terms of character, Tollubo is the primary self MOC of BobTheDoctor27 as his Voya Nui form was the first creation that BobTheDoctor27 ever made. *The Avohkii-shaped Kanohi which Tollubo wore whilst serving the Brotherhood of Makuta once belonged to a Toa Hagah and, in actuality, was a fully-functioning Kanohi Elda. *Tollubo's white and black form during Frozen Calling is a homage towards one of BobTheDoctor27's earliest creations, a black and white, Pakari-wearing Matoran of Mata Nui - whom he named Tofa. *BobTheDoctor27 has revealed that, if ever he were to kill off Tollubo, he would have the character drown as an ironic reference to his disdainful rejection of the Kanohi Kaukau. Appearances *''Artifact'' - First Appearance *''Whispers in the Dark'' *''Perspectives'' - Unnamed *''Over Your Shoulder'' *''Frozen Calling'' *''Falling in the Black'' - Mentioned and seen in visions, though does not actually make an appearance *''Vendetta'' *''Judgment Day'' See Also *Gallery:Tollubo *Brickshelf Galleries **VoyaToran form **2009-2010 forms **Toa form Category:Matoran Category: User:BobTheDoctor27 Category:Toa Category:Light Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Av-Matoran Category:Toa of Light Category:Order of Tollubo Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Itinerant Characters Category:G1 Category:Self-MOCs